No importa lo que pase, tu siempre seguirás siendo el mismo
by yoshisan57
Summary: Oishi descubre algo aterrador sobre Eiji. ¿podrá seguir aceptándolo? YAOI one-shot


**_Este fic participa en el reto "One True Pairing" del foro Tenipuri World._**

**The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan en esta historia**

* * *

Todo está oscuro, ¿Cuánto he corrido ya?, no tengo ni idea, debieron ser más de 6 cuadras en las que no he parado de correr presa del pánico.

Aquello que había visto. Dios, preferiría mil veces que fuera un engaño, que mis ojos me hayan jugado una pésima broma y no haber visto… no haber visto a Eiji de esa forma

Unos minutos atrás, no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo. Había decidido salir a caminar bajo la oscuridad de la noche y en un momento decidí atravesar un parque. En una pequeña parte oculta escuche a alguien. Mi primer pensamiento fue que había una pareja escondidos así que decidí dar media vuelta y regresar por el camino en el que vine. Sin embargo no pude dar ni un paso en que escuche que alguien que estaba en ese lugar oculto pedía auxilio. Me acerque rápidamente y lo que pude divisar me dejo completamente sin palabras.

Era Eiji, él estaba abrazando a un hombre aparente mente mayor vestido con un traje. El primer pensamiento que cruzo por mi mente fue que Eiji, la persona que ame por tanto tiempo y que estoy cien por ciento seguro de que él también me ama… me estaba engañando.

Pensé en dar la vuelta y salir corriendo pero el hombre de traje extendió su mano hacia mí pidiendo nuevamente auxilio, aunque esta vez no logro completar la súplica y cayo rápidamente al suelo.

Aparte la vista de él para poder ver el rostro de Eiji… me quede completamente paralizado. De la comisura de sus labios se podían observar claramente dos grandes colmillos que sobresalían completamente manchados en sangre, pero eso era poco comparado a sus ojos. Aquellos orbes azules habían desaparecido dando lugar a un rojo carmín que brillaba con intensidad.

Sentí que el miedo se apoderaba de mi cuerpo en su totalidad y solo la clara voz de Eiji diciendo mi nombre fue necesaria para que todo mi ser reaccionara y pueda salir corriendo tan rápido como pude sin mirar en ningún momento hacia atrás

Ahora estoy muy cansado, por suerte corrí en dirección a mi casa, aunque al principio no me di cuenta. Entre a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama. Quisiera estar en esas situaciones donde comienzas a dudar si lo que viste fue real o no, pero no es así. Lo vi tan claramente que no hay espacio para dudas.

La noche ha sido muy pesada, no he podido conciliar el sueño y la mañana ha llegado. Aún es temprano pero poco me importa, me puse mi uniforme, desayune algo, tome mis cosas y salí rumbo a la escuela

Como todos los días tomo el tren para poder llegar, Eiji siempre me esperaba todos los días en la parada así caminamos los dos juntos a la escuela, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Él estaba esperándome sentado en una banca en frente a la parada del tren

-Oishi ¿podemos hablar?- se acercó corriendo hacia mí. Ni tendría que haber preguntado ya que me tomo del brazo y me llevo a un lugar alejado

-¿de qué querías hablar?- intentaba parecer desinteresado pero no pude hacerlo, mi voz temblaba cuando pronuncie esas palabras

-pues… quería explicarte… lo de anoche. Todo lo que viste fue real… yo soy un vampiro. Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, yo… tenía miedo de tu reacción- miro siempre al piso pero no tarde en darme cuenta que algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

Al igual de cómo alguien confiesa sus sentimientos hacia otra persona, siempre se tiene la duda que si la otra persona corresponderá a los sentimientos o los rechazara. Eiji tenía miedo que lo rechazara y me alejara de él… pero ahora que lo pienso, aunque sienta algo de temor por él. Aun lo sigo amando. Aun quiero besarlo y poder hacerlo mío en las noches

No le dije nada, simplemente tome su mentón y le obligue a alzar la cabeza para poder depositar un dulce beso sobre sus labios. Después de separarnos lo mire a los ojos y seque las lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus mejillas

-tu eres y seguirás siendo mi Eiji- bese su frente y él me abrazo fuertemente

-gracias- susurro hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho

-vamos, hay que ir a la escuela- tome su mano y caminamos juntos a la escuela

Ese día en la escuela fue como cualquier otro, prácticas, clases, la hora del almuerzo, más clases y las últimas practicas del día. Al salir de la escuela caminamos juntos. Hoy es viernes y hace unos días habíamos acordado en que Eiji iría a mi casa y dormiría allí. Mis padres se habían ido de viaje así que tendríamos esta noche y todo el día de mañana para nosotros solos.

Al llegar decidimos bañarnos, primero Eiji y después yo. Luego ordenamos una pizza y finalmente la hora de ir a dormir

No paso ni un minuto desde que entramos los dos a mi habitación y le bese apasionadamente, le quite sus ropas y lo aprisioné en mi cama. Devore sus labios, su cuello, sus pezones.

Eiji se levantó y me quito el pantalón y lamió mi entrepierna, después lo introdujo en su boca haciéndome sentir mucho placer. Lo aparte y tome el lubricante, empape mis dedos y la entrada de Eiji. Primero coloque unos de mis dedos allí, después dos y después 3.

Cuando Eiji se acostumbro retire los dedos y me posicione para penetrarlo. Le mire por unos segundos y le bese apasionadamente. Finalmente me abrí paso en su interior y este gimió. Cada gemido que Eiji dejaba salir más me excitaba.

Lo embestía rápidamente, devoraba sus labios y recorría con completa lujuria su cuerpo con mis manos.

Finalmente en la última embestida derrame todo mi esencia dentro de Eiji al mismo tiempo en el que él hizo lo mismo manchando su pecho

Nuestra respiración era agitada. Nos miramos a los ojos y sellamos todo con un apasionado beso. Finalmente nos acomodamos para dormir y ambos caímos en el mundo de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté sintiendo que Eiji ya no estaba entre mis brazos. Me senté confundido y pude observar que Eiji estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, tomando sus piernas con sus brazos. No podía ver su rostro ya que lo estaba ocultando en el pequeño hueco que quedaba entre sus piernas

-es raro ver que te hayas levantado temprano- le dije sonando divertido

Eiji no me respondió, eso me pareció muy extraño

-Eiji, ¿estás bien?- me acerque a él e intente levantarle la cabeza para que me viera, pero me aparto la mano

-Eiji, ¿dime que te pasa?- le tome los hombros y le obligue a que este de frente a mí, aunque aún no podía ver su rostro

-Eiji, dime por favor que te pasa

-no, vas a asustarte y correrás como ayer- me dijo aun con la cabeza agachada

-¿a qué te refieres?

En ese momento pareció haber dudado un poco y levanto la cabeza. Sinceramente me quede completamente paralizado, nuevamente sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo carmesí completamente penetrante y de su boca sobresalían dos puntiagudos colmillos

-Oishi- me abrazo fuertemente- tengo mucha hambre- sus palabras me paralizaron, ¿me estaba preguntando si le permitía que bebiera mi sangre?

-Oishi, ¿me dejas morderte?-me susurro estas palabras en mi oído

No le respondí, solo le asentí con la cabeza. Después de eso Eiji se acercó más a mi cuello y pude sentir como si dos grandes agujas estuvieran perforando mi cuello al mismo tiempo. Después escuche literalmente como mi sangre abandonaba rápidamente mi cuerpo. Empecé a marearme lentamente, sin embargo, justo antes de que callera inconsciente Eiji se separó de mí y con su muñeca limpio su boca y relamió lo que había quedado allí.

Eiji me acomodo en la cama y me dijo que me prepararía el desayuno. En verdad no tengo ni idea de que hora es, tampoco sé si creer que lo que ha pasado ha sido real o no. Estoy tan mareado que caí dormido unos minutos después. Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a la idea de que Eiji es un vampiro y que de vez en cuando lo veré en "esa forma". Eiji sigue siendo Eiji, sigue siendo un lindo gatito, sigue siendo un chico muy energético y animado y por sobre todo sigue siendo mi Eiji y eso nunca cambiara.


End file.
